


Angel Kisses

by literaryoblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, Cas likes kissing.</p><p>A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Kisses

As it turns out, Cas likes kissing.

A lot.

Not that Dean is complaining because if he had his way, he would be in bed with the angel all day everyday (which they may have also done when there was a lull between cases).

The point is that Cas likes kissing so much that Dean has memorized the differences between them (and he has his favorites).

There’s the very soft, gentle pecks that are just brushes of lips and could barely even be called a kiss. These are when they’re out in public or in front of Sam, and while Dean could care less about what other people will think of their display, Cas does, so he lets it go. (And if he holds Cas closer and forces him to hold the kiss longer on purpose when they are in front of Sam, Cas will pull away, a flush on his cheeks of embarrassment, and give Sam a look of apology, to which Sam shrugs or shakes his head cause it’s Dean and he gets it.)

Then there are the kisses that are the complete opposite, full of heat, seduction, passion, and desire. Sometimes Cas starts out teasing only nipping Dean’s bottom lip, gently pulling Dean closer to him, forcing Dean to follow and chase after Cas’s lips. But quickly, it turns into more because Cas can’t get enough of Dean’s mouth and Dean, and he wants nothing more than to kiss Dean everywhere he can reach. Dean enjoys these kisses because they make him feel desired and needed, and seeing Cas like that, debauched and craving more, is so thoroughly sexy that Dean will do whatever Cas tells him to do.

But then there are the rough, biting kisses that hurt a little when Cas is frustrated with Dean, but Cas usually soothes the bites and nips with his tongue. And hey, angry sex is still sex, and Dean likes it.

The ones Dean doesn’t like are the ones that carry so much meaning and sadness. They last longer than usual because Cas has to do angel stuff and he’s never sure when he’ll be back, and there’s always this underlining vibe of fear that Cas might not come back and he might never see Dean again. They never say anything about it and they part saying they’ll see each other later, but Dean hates the look in Cas’s eyes when their lips part, like if the kiss had been longer, Cas wouldn’t have to leave with tears in his eyes without a promise of when he’ll return.

Of course the ones when he does come back are more a rushed clash of teeth and tongues, full of relief. These also happen after any near death experiences of Dean’s as well. Both of them grateful the other is alive and not so jacked up that they can’t kiss like this.

Dean’s favorite kisses though are usually while they are alone, either in their room or in bed or in the Impala, where they don’t have to worry about killing anything at the moment and have all the time in the world to just be with each other. These kisses are slow and wet; they involve hands and fingers with caressing touches and heated skin. There’s a push and pull between them, both wanting more and giving what they can. It leaves them both breathless and needy, but unlike Cas’s seductive kisses, these don’t always lead to them stripping (although many times it does).

Sometimes they just keep kissing, loosing track of time, forgetting their responsibilities and everything else around them until it’s just them, like they are the only two people left in this sad and sorry world. Dean can feel Cas’s pulse against his palm where it rests against Cas’s neck as he savors the taste of Cas’s lips and his tongue. Cas can feel every shuddering breath that escapes Dean’s lips while they move closer together, shifting so that almost every part of them is touching. Eventually Cas leaves Dean’s lips to scatter kisses across his cheeks and down his jaw, pressing more down his throat, until he decides he’s been away from Dean’s mouth too long, surging up to capture Dean’s lips with his own again.

With these kisses, there’s an undercurrent of love, affection, and _forever_ ; that Cas will be Dean’s for the rest of eternity, and Dean tries his best to echo the same feeling. Dean will always be the angel’s, how could he not be? Cas might have been lost when he laid a hand on him, but so was Dean, and it’s only together they’ve stayed above water. Dean never thinks he can imbue his kisses with the real meaning he wants, not like how Cas does, but he knows Cas understands. Because Cas has always understood him even when Dean didn’t understand himself.

While these kisses don’t get to happen very often, it just makes them that more special for Dean.

But really, Dean will take any of Cas’s kisses because the fact that he can kiss Cas at all is his favorite thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm here have a fluffy drabble that I decided to write on my lunch break because the idea popped in my head and I had to write it. :D
> 
> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
